The invention relates to a ski binding with a foot support on which a front toe bracket is fastened and which has frame including two rods which at least in the start-off position run parallel to the longitudinal direction of the ski and on which a rear heel bracket is mounted and equipped with a swingable heel holder. The frame is equipped with a number of recesses for adjusting the rear bracket in the longitudinal direction of the ski.
From DE-OS No. 26 07 270 there has become known a ski binding having a foot support. The bracket for the heel holding is made of several parts so that the bent ends of the bracket can be screwed into a fitting recess for the purpose of adjustment to a boot size. That makes the adjustment from one ski boot size to another size quite bothersome and time-consuming. The construction is expensive with the two bracket ends which can be screwed into a nut and which are connected with a U-shaped bracket by way of extension sleeves. The extension sleeves permit only limited adjustment.
It is the object of the invention to develop an adjustable holding device of this type which can be adjusted quickly and easily, is constructed simply and is inexpensive to produce.
The invention solves the problem by the fact that on each rod a U-shaped shackle is arranged which extends over the rod and through whose sides one of the bent ends of the rear bracket passes while extending under the rod and that the recesses are arranged on the side of the rod facing the upper side of the ski, that each bent side end of the bracket has a recess which in a position deviating from the start-off position can be brought under the respective recesses of the rod so that the bent end of the bracket is not in engagement with this recess and the bracket can be moved jointly with the two U-shaped hackles.